User blog:John Pan/Project 2040
New Imperial Navy standards required that ships had to survive a direct hit from a weapon designed to counter it. Plus, it had to be cheap enough to be built in relatively large numbers to fight a multi-ocean war. Which ruled out the Borei, Typhoon and'' Yasen''. The shipbuilders in St. Petersburg worked out several designs, and the Tsar ordered construction of one named Project 2040. Class: Submarine Internal designation: Attack Submarine Class Leader: Volga Displacement: 8,000 tons Number: 18+4 in 2033 Purpose The Project 2040 is designed to fight in wolfpacks and counter enemy warships. Capacity Project 2040s are able to carry one light submarine transport that can ferry Spetsnaz to shallower water, and then the Spetsnaz would set off a nitrogen charge to propel them into the air, where they would ignite their jetpacks. And the enemy forces would be utterly flabbergasted. Anti-Surface Suite Project 2040s carry an acoustic analyzer equipped SONAR system. Then it can launch its arsenal of torpedoes against target surface vessels. VA-204 (24) The Project 2040 carries 24 VA-204 heavy torpedoes. Each torpedoes carries a SONAR-guided ECCM-assisted 1000lb high explosive warhead to break the backs of enemy warships. It's massive internal battery storage, dual propellers and high-efficiency motor allow it to hit 70 knots and strike a target 50 kilometers away. VA-111-M2 (6) As a counter-attacking weapon, Project 2040s carry an arsenal of six VA-111-M2 Shival supercapitation torpedoes. Each VA-111-M2 has a specially shaped nose cone to provide it with the capability to form a large underwater cavity where its rocket motor pushes it through the water very, very rapidly. It can accurately deliver a 500lb high explosive warhead 40 kilometers away, all while sprinting towards the target at 300 knots. Anti-Air Suite Hide deep underwater. Anti-Submarine Suite Project 2040s carry an acoustic analyzer equipped SONAR system. Then it can launch its arsenal of torpedoes against enemy submarines. VA-204 (24) The Project 2040 carries 24 VA-204 heavy torpedoes. Each torpedoes carries a SONAR-guided ECCM-assisted 1000lb high explosive warhead to break the backs of enemy warships. It's massive internal battery storage, dual propellers and high-efficiency motor allow it to hit 70 knots and strike a target 50 kilometers away. VA-111-M2 (6) As a counter-attacking weapon, Project 2040s carry an arsenal of six VA-111-M2 Shival supercapitation torpedoes. Each VA-111-M2 has a specially shaped nose cone to provide it with the capability to form a large underwater cavity where its rocket motor pushes it through the water very, very rapidly. It can accurately deliver a 500lb high explosive warhead 40 kilometers away, all while sprinting towards the target at 300 knots. Upgrades A) Ceramic Inserts To provide additional protection against the explosive brunt of torpedoes, Project 2040s can obtain Cermaic inserts inside their SVM hull reinforcement to increase resistance to explosive penetration two-fold. Plus, it does not affect the submarine's magnetic signature. However, it does raise its displacement to 8,200 tons and slows the boat down to a sprint speed of 'just' 28 knots. Protection Project 2040s are clad in SVM-reinforced Hardened steel in a double hull design. Fully waterproof compartments and a massive array of firefighting and leak-fixing tools are spread all over the ship. Torpedoes can be jammed by the SONAR jammer system mounted in the submarine's 'tower'. In addition, it has two counterrotating16-blade shrouded propellers to cut down on noise. Propulsion The Project 2040 is powered by a single OK-689 small-sized 4th generation fission Liquid Fluoride Thorium Reactor. It provides 100 MW of power, just enough to keep the submarine functioning under full electric strain: plowing through the water at 30 knots, active SONAR search mode, and loading six torpedoes. Category:Blog posts